


Пусть наши возлюбленные мертвы

by darkling



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2013, M/M, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkling/pseuds/darkling





	Пусть наши возлюбленные мертвы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [even our living lovers have died](https://archiveofourown.org/works/456680) by [youremyqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youremyqueen/pseuds/youremyqueen). 



Отбросив наконец жалкие остатки чести, Джейме прижимает Рыцаря цветов к стене в Красном Замке. И из них двоих, как оказалось, больше удивлён он сам. Джейме чувствует у своих губ ухмылку Лораса, тот трётся о его колено. Наверное, именно эта бесстыдная наглость и заводит.

Джейме отстраняется, не зная, то ли рассмеяться, то ли испепелить мальчишку взглядом. Вместо этого он снова его целует. Язык Лораса скользкий и быстрый и проникает в рот отточенным движением — должно быть, сказываются годы тренировок. Лорас стонет что-то Джейме в губы, что-то очень похожее на «Ренли». Джейме надеется, что ослышался.

Джейме это не нравится, как не нравятся косые взгляды, которые Лорас бросает на Бриенну, или то, как Лорас выгибает бровь и складывает руки на груди, не нравится видеть и слышать, что Лорас идёт по его дорожке, повторяет его поступки и слова, словно эхо. Джейме подумывает позлить его и назвать Серсеей, но вместо этого лишь глухо рычит и тянется Лорасу в штаны. 

— Потише, сир, — шепчет Джейме, слыша, как сбивается у Лораса дыхание. — Мы же не хотим, чтобы вы потревожили короля.

Томмен, сын Джейме, — по другую сторону двери, у которой они должны вроде как его охранять. Скорее всего, он не спит, а играет со своими пушистыми зверятами. Джейме до странного безразлична эта мысль. Он знает, что мальчик его сын, но знает головой, видит это в его чертах, и всё равно не чувствует родства. Будто в голове у него чужое знание, будто он живёт вместо кого-то другого. Может, этот другой и трахал его сестру все эти годы.

— Я умею не шуметь, — шипит Лорас. Джейме грубо сжимает его рукой, живой и горячей. Он слышал довольно историй от воинов из армии Ренли, чтобы не поверить Лорасу.

Они так и возятся, тяжело дыша, обжигая друг друга горячим дыханием, почти соприкасаясь губами. 

— Ты всё делаешь неправильно, — через пару минут произносит Лорас, и сквозь возбуждение в его голосе Джейме явственно слышит веселье.

— Уж наверно я знаю, как… — начинает он, но замолкает: а знает ли? В каких только коридорах Красного Замка, каких углах и нишах он ни трахался, но ни разу не доводилось ему ласкать чужой член. К тому же работать приходиться левой рукой, будь она трижды проклята. Да он, наверно, всё равно что краснеющая неуклюжая девственница, пришедшая на первое свидание.  
Серсея действовала умело и никогда не краснела.

Но теперь это всё неважно — рука Лораса ложится поверх его, уверенно, но не так грубо или настойчиво, как ожидал Джейме.

— Помедленнее, — шепчет Лорас, его дыхание щекочет Джейме щёку. — Не так грубо, Цареубийца.

— Я велел тебе замолчать, маленький языкастый…

Лорас не дает ему договорить — впивается поцелуем. Джейме пытается сдержать ухмылку. Он упрекнул больше для виду, и теперь ослабляет хватку на члене, лаская, а не сжимая.

— О, да, — стонет Лорас, когда Джейме разрывает поцелуй, — так…

— Тише же!

Лорас замолкает, прикусив губу, и просовывает руку под доспех Джейме, в штаны. Уж он берётся за член со знанием дела. Джейме немного злится на Лораса — так хорошо у того получается. Но всё же приятные ощущения побеждают.

Они трутся друг о друга, толкаются в кулаки, пытаясь не клацать доспехами и сдерживать стоны. Лорас втягивает воздух короткими глотками, раскрасневшись от желания. Он и правда красив, этот печальный мальчик. Джейме видит боль на его лице, когда он, запрокинув голову и кончая, старается сдержать рвущееся «Р…».

Джейме кончает и довольно внятно выдыхает Лорасу в шею: «Серсея». Больше чтобы позлить.


End file.
